concerts and new looks
by HalesXxGriffiths
Summary: “Is Fang!” and everyone went quiet, it was so quiet I don’t think anyone was breathing. Iggy chuckled quietly, while I burst out laughing.' Song-fic please R&R and tell me if you want more. On Hold until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is ten years later, blah blah blah and guess what? I'm in this one!! EEEE!! Scream for joy, and when you find out who I am, what I look like and what I do you **_**will **_**notice I'm selfish-is but I don't care. Shawny (my friend and I are ubsesed with Iggy so that is for her! enjoy**

**Disclaimer: charecters: Mr.P Skye Sweetnam, Linkin Park, Me Chemical Romance, Evanecsence and Secondhand Serenade**

**Plot and added peeps are me!**

Okay, so it's been 10 years since the Mr. Chu incident so me, Fang, Iggy; 24 almost I'm 25. Nudge 21. Gazzy 19. And Angel just turned 17.

So, Fang and I had been engaged for four years (we were 22) no, we are not married or engaged you wanna know why?

He cheated on me.

Yeah I hated my life too.

In other news; Iggy has a girlfriend, Shawny, and lives somewhere in Canada. Gazzy is who-knows-where? I really hope Iggy has kept in contact with him. And Fang… he's somewhere in Mexico I believe, I haven't talked to him in… a while. But all in all I hope they at lease talk every once in a while.

Me, Angel and Nudge all live in Los Angeles. We live in a big apartment thanks to Jeb. Angel stayed with me because she is younger, and Nudge's 'job' is a few blocks away, she works as a model part time.

What happened was: Iggy found Shawny about four years ago and went off with her but he phones us every once in a while. Then about three years ago Gazzy wanted to be all tough and ran, we haven't heard from him since. But we know he's not dead because of the connection he has with Angel. And then two years ago Fang left. Without me. But not alone, mind you, someone else…

Anyway, after Fang left the girls and I took over the house that used to be mine and Fang's and started a band. We had nothing else to do so now we're pretty popular and we make lots of money. We're called Cattiveria, which means, ironically enough, evilness in Italian. Weird. And no! We are _not evil!_ Well, Nudge is drums, Angel is keyboard or bass guitar and I'm vocalist and guitarist. It's kind of funny though because Iggy, Gazzy or Fang haven't even mentioned it even though we have an album out (Vent de Change [wind of change in French] with the hit single; Human) but then again we do look different; Nudge; hair to her hip, but is usually put in ponytails at the side of her head, she's now 5'11" and has… matured. Angel; hair was permanently straitened, dyed _white_ and has pink at the tips. She's about 5'8" and no longer has a cute, baby face but a cute, like-how-boys-describe-girls kind of cute. And me; I now have scene hair (a/n don't know what it is look it up on google) the two front long bits are purple and red strips and the back strip black, the rest is dark brown or black. I'm now 6'6" and am _very _hot if I do say so myself. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Alright so now that you're caught up, it's Saturday night and I'm in my room getting ready for our show. But today's show's a bit different because we have a guest band; Shine-NoMore, I know I think it's a messed name too. I looked down at my bed to look at my outfit today; a black tight tube top that is cut and laced on the side with red ribbon, a mini skirt that's black and has a purple layer underneath, black knee socks and black stilettos with a red heel. Oh and of course my silver rings. I put it all on and looked at myself in the body length mirror, now I had to do my hair, all I really had to do was tease it and use _lots _of hairspray! Then I moved to my make-up ( I've been getting taught by Nudge) I put a thick layer of eye liner on the bottom and the top, then blood red at the front of my eyelid, purple after that, going a bit up off my eyelid and finally a whole lot o' black after that and to top it all off I put on dark red lipstick. I looked back in the mirror and let me tell you; I was _hot!_ "Of course you're hot Max," Angel said coming into my room she was wearing whit and black with black specs in her hair. "OMG!!" Nudge squealed and ran into the room, "Max, you look _so _hot!! I mean it's not like you don't at our other shows but this time you look just so good! You know, we're going to have to get extra security again, 'cause ya' know, there'll be guys trying to get to you and touch you and throw you their numbers, then their girlfriends will hit them 'cause they're _so_ jealous and all. When I went out with Matthew he never looked at anyone else, but then again I did break up with me. Why do you th – " Angel slapped a hand over her mouth. Nudge was wearing black and gold with gold heels that looked really good. "Hey, Nudge you don't too look bad yourself." I said with a wink and quickly added, "And Angel, like the hair." Angel grinned and Nudge beamed up at me. "Ok, so are we ready? The limo should be here soon." I asked and they all grabbed their things. We headed out and got into the limo that had just pulled up. It was about 15 minutes from where we live, so we were there in no time. "Okay guys go and set up." I said to them as we got to the place we were playing at. After a few minutes they came back and gave me the thumbs up. I looked at our manager and he nodded for us to go on. I stationed myself with my guitar in front of the mic, with my wings out, which had turned a slight red and my bangs all in my face, Nudge; behind the drums, sticks in the air and Angel at the keyboard with her head looking down. When the curtain opened everyone screamed. "Hello, Everybody!!" I yelled in to the mic. "So, incase you came here knowing nothing, we are Cattiveria! I'm Max! That's Angel" I pointed to her then Nudge, "and that's Nudge!" I waited until everyone was calmed down to continue. " Alright the first song tonight is called The sharpest lives! This is dedicated to my Ex 'cause I've been thinking about him lately! Fang! This ones for you!!" and I counted "1...2….a 1,2,3,4!" and the girls started; _Well, it rains and it pours when you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave_ Everybody started jumping and screaming louder.__

This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe I winked at a cute guy in the crowd _  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band_

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes? I started jumping around and dancing putting my hand into the crowd__

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me I felt something go into me hand from the person who's hand I was holding. I looked down and it read: _I love you! _And a phone number. I chuckled to myself. I knew I would get those. I looked down at the guy, he was a dirty blonde and looking up at me, his smile faded when I threw the paper on the stage. _  
Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me While I was holding the note (singing note) I looked down at the crowd, there seemed to be no girls at the front only boys; there was a tall one with brown hair, one with black hair, and one with a Mohawk that was black and blue. There was also some short guys with the baggy clothes and black or blond shaggy hair. When I finished the note the crowd went absolutely crazy!! "Thank you, thank you!" I said with a mock bow. " Now what do you wanna hear next a new song or and ol' classic?" I new the answer but I wanted them to have some fun. "NEW ONE! NEW ONE!" they all chanted. I laughed into my microphone. "I thought you'd say that. SAM COME ON STAGE WHY DON'T YOU?!" I yelled into the crowd, and Sam came up with a mic, I forgot to say he's my dude singer if I need to. I smiled at him and whispered " ready?" he just grinned and nodded. (A/N the singing in bold is Max, the singing in…er… not bold is Sam. got it? Good thing) Angel started on key board Everybody knew by Angel that they should shut- up till it got fast _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up__  
(Wake me up inside)  
__I can't wake up__  
(Wake me up inside)  
__Save me__  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
_

Once Sam started the crowd went wild! I looked over at him and he smiled, I smiled back. _  
__Wake me up  
__(Bid my blood to run)  
__I can't wake up__  
(Before I come undone)  
__Save me__  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life I was dancing around and ended up behind Sam so when my echo thing came up I said it over his shoulder.__

_Wake me up__  
(Wake me up inside)  
__I can't wake up__  
(Wake me up inside)  
__Save me__  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up__  
(Bid my blood to run)  
__I can't wake up__  
(Before I come undone)  
__Save me__  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead Boys started shouting at Sam that he was _so _lucky that he was with me. (little did they know that I am actually single. _Muahahahah!_ Wait! What? I'm not single! I'm with Sam! Gosh! I'm not with _Fang…_right)__

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

_Wake me up__  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become) Sam put his arm around my waist and everyone screamed. Well, some guys were all like 'why is it him? He's nothing special' I laugh… on the inside, that is.__

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life Before Sam ran off stage he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and a THANK YOU to the crowd. "Alright one more then we'll have Shine-NoMore come out for a bit." They all cheered and I went back to get a chair to sit on and water. When I came back the cheered some more. " okay so next is a song I sang when my fiancé-"everybody booed (it might have 'slipped' out what he did to me) "-left me!" (a/n: brackets is Nudge, the rest is Max!) _Water grey  
Through the windows, up the stairs  
Chilling rain  
Like an ocean everywhere  
Don't wanna reach for me do you  
I mean nothin to you  
The little things give you away  
_Eveyone put there hands up and made lighters with their fingers and swayed from side to side_  
And now there will be no mistakin_ _The levees are breakin  
All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet under water  
I  
Do  
Hope decays  
Generations disappear  
Washed away  
As a nation simply stares  
Don't wanna reach for me do you  
I mean nothin to you  
The little things give you away  
But there will be no mistakin  
The levees are breakin  
All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet under water  
I  
Do  
All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you  
And six feet under ground now  
I  
Now I do_ _  
__[Angel's Guitar Solo]___

Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away

(Little things give you away)

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

(Little things give you away)

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

(Little things give you away)

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

(Little things give you away)

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

(Little things give you away)

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

(Little things give you away)

All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you

(Little things give you away) Everyone cheered. " alright so here is Shine- NoMore!!" I yelled as they came onstage. I hadn't met them yet so I didn't know what they looked like till now; The Drummer had brown hair that went to his shoulder in a kind of 'swoosh' to the left, he was wearing a yellow sweat shirt and baggy jeans and boots with a gun visible. About 5'7" The keyboardist was a (girl) with strawberry- blonde hair that was also in scene hair but the front bits were black and white on one side and red and black on the other, she had black leather pants that were _really tight _looking, she then had a really tight- looking black shirt that had red and white kind of slashes and 4 inch black and white heels with big red bows on the back( and a knife!!). She also had a _lot _of make up, I wont bore you, and bright red lip stick. And about 5'6" The guitarist was also a (girl) with dark brown hair in a side pony tail, make up as well but no lipstick. She had orange and green short shorts, a low cut black, orange and green plaid shirt and knee high dark green converse all-stars. 5'5" The bass guitarist was a dude with blonde hair coming out of the hood of his crisp white sweat shirt, white baggy sweats and big combat boots also with a knife in them. He was pretty tall (about 6'4") and hot. Now the vocalist is tooootaly gorgeous!! He had black hair with a hard right 'swoosh' and black eye liner. He had on a black shirt with a dark blue tree on it and dark blue skinnies. He was about 6'8". Gosh I was mesmerized and when he spoke it was… awesome!! But I got Sam. "Hello Lost Angeles!! This is Shine- NoMore as the wonderful Max has already said." Everyone cheered and I grinned from the side of the stage where me and the girls sat (oh and Sam). "So the first song goes out to my Ex. that I broke up with about a month ago:!" ( at that last bit the keyboardist smirked, I guess she's his new girlfriend…) _Well when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way  
_Ounce he started all the girls came to the front and cheered _  
When after all this time that you still owe  
You're still, the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can_

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow

So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Well come on, come on

When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday Through the thing he moved around a bit and winked at me a bit, while Sam tightened his grip. But I must say, it was pretty good! "Alright, so one more song than I'll introduce ourselves!" and crowd went wild, I guess that's true; he never introduced himself or the rest of them. "Ok, so this is called Stranger" _Turn Around  
Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection  
I can't speak  
I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection  
Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_ It was beautiful, and so deep, I guess.__

You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight

I'm confident  
But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you  
I knew you could see right through me  
I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
And I knew just what we'd turn into  
I was hopeing that you could see  
Take a look at me so you can see

You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight

You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight

Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are  
_[x4]_ He started tapping his foot, then jumping in the air.__

Your beauty seems so far away  
I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are

I know that I can't make you stay  
But I would give my final breathe to make you understand how beautiful you are  
Understand how beautiful you are

You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight

You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
You call me a stranger It was so cool how the bass guitarist kinda faded the singer And Oh my gosh! At the end he totally winked and I think he mouthed I love… and then Sam growled, poor Sam. " Alright, so I guess I should introduce us now?!" his response was a lot of YEAAAs and a _lot _of papers flying. " So, our _lovely _keyboardist's," she got up and put her arms around his waist, smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss, yep definite girlfriend, "and as you can see my girlfriend's name is Hales." There was a big cheer. "Our guitarist," she got up and went beside the bass guitarist, her hand around his waist, "is Shawny!" everyone cheered my jaw dropped, there was probably lots of Shawnys out there right? _Right? RIGHT?_ "Our bass guitarist's name is Iggy!!" now all the girls' jaws were dropped along with mine. He smirked, " Our drumminst is Gazzy!" Everyone cheered again, _HOLY ****!!!_ _Language, Maximum! __Yes father._ "Alright, and my name?" everyone yelled, "Is Fang!" and everyone went quiet, it was so quiet I don't think anyone was breathing. Iggy chuckled quietly, while I burst out laughing. I got up and walked over to him, still laughing, when I was a foot away I reeled back and punched him in the face. Everyone was all like, ' you get'im Max'! it was quite hilariouse. So Sam came and walked over to me. "Are you all right?" he asked me. I nodded. I looked back and Hales was making sure he was fine. Gazzy, Iggy and Shawny were laughing side by side. Nudge and Angel were following me I guess you can't love your fiancé after he breaks your heart. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sooo, it's kinda random, sorry it's sooooo long. Tell me if you think I should make more! Thx. Song:#1 thanks for the Venom by MCR,#2 Wake me up inside by Evanecsence, #3 the little things give you away by LP, #4 Idon't love you by MCR and #5 is Stranger by secondhand serenade 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first I would like to thank Loveinghorses098, Jacob Black Ooft. . .Phitt , -xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx-, and Skylr and others comments and so you guys have pushed me to write more… the day after I write the second…

Disclaimer: Mr. P owns all!! Well except me… and you… sorry I'm getting off here. Also Almost all the OCs are in my class! I know sneaky, right? Ok.. not so much

Also: Song by Avril Lavigne

_Chapter 1;_

_I looked back and Hales was making sure he was fine. Gazzy, Iggy and Shawny were laughing side by side. Nudge and Angel were following me_ _I guess you can't love your fiancé after he breaks your heart._ Chapter 2 So we made out way to the back lounge thing that the VIPs get to see. There was still no noise except the boys (and Shawny) and me. Sam was steaming mad and the girls looked confused. We sat down and soon the Shin-NoMore (minus Fang—my fan club is probably pummeling him) came in and sat down. Instantly we started hugging. Nudge was the first one to really say anything, "OMG! I've missed you guys sooo much! Hey, Shawny, I'm Nudge I don't think we've met. Iggy's pretty cool isn't he. Gazzy, why'd you run away?! And non of you ever talk to us! I swear I'm gonna _kill _Fang! Did you know that he asked Max to marry him than he cheated on her and ran away with another girl! And now he's with the Hales chick! I hope she's nice. Gazzy I've missed you. Do you have a girlf – " But she was shut up by getting kissed by Gazzy. Her eyes widened for a second then closed. Iggy coughed loudly, how he knew what they were doing, I have no clue. Gazzy pulled back and said, "Now, _please _shut up." Before walking over to Iggy. She just nodded. Nudge? Lost for words? Well, _that's _a fist. ~_back on stage~_ Fang was standing there dumbfounded while everyone else laughed or just stared, they didn't look very happy. He looked around and saw _lots _of glares from boys _and _girls, weird. But what the he - ? _Language! _Angel thought at him. _Get out of my head, Angel! _He thought back. - _ck_ was going on? He thought to himself. _Well, _Angel started. _Max might have…er… _accidentally_ told her fans what you did, so… her fans are _major _Fang haters. _It was silent in his head for a while. _Ouch._ Angel finished in almost a mock tone. But when Fang looked out in the crowd (now shaking their fist…) he saw his brother, (a/n when Fang left he found his parents, they kicked him out for having too many girls in the house… but he has a brother, and his brother also has a girlfriend.) Kyle, and Mindy weaving past people to get to the stage. "_You're _the one Cattiveria hates? Dude, why the he…ck did you not tell me?" he hissed at his brother when he got up. He turned Fang around and Mindy pushed him to the lounge. " Sorry, everyone! We'll handle this! I'm going to go back and get _Cattiveria_ for ya. Sound good?" Kyle said turning around to the crowd; they all came out of their trance and started saying; 'more Cattiveria!' or 'down with Fang!' or even 'duel, duel!' not gonna happen. _~back to MPOV in lounge~_ Fang came stumbling into the room looking toootaly confused, so of course I burst out laughing again. "You…look so…funny!!" I managed out. He looked pissed. "What the he –" he started "LANGUAGE!!" Angel screeched. "–_ck_ was that?" he started. "What did you tell them you –" But he was cut off again by someone I didn't know. "Hi, I'm Kyle, Fang's brother, I'll explain later, but right now you guys gotta show!" "Oh! Right! Oops. C'mon Girls. Oh and remember after this song we've got questions." I told them as we made our way back to the screaming fans. "Sorry about that, Los Angeles! So we're gong to do one more song then you can ask questions!" they all screamed more when I started singing. _You're so good to me, baby baby  
_

I winked at the guy in first row _  
I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed_

I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

Now you're in and you can't get out __

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop I went down in a squat position on the stage._  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_ I put my hands in the air beside my head and whirled it around_  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby_ I ran my hands through my hair and stepped back and leaving my lips slightly parted. __

I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been

And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah I started dancing around semxily.__

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good I looked back to see Fang, Sam and Gazzy's mouths hanging open. I laughed, "Guys; you're gonna catch flies!" They closed them quickly as everyone started laughing. "Okay everyone, like I promised you can now ask questions!" There was a rush of people trying to get on to the stage but security made them form a line and only one of them got up. It was Maeve. And if you're wondering how I know that; it's because there are some people who are _major _fans. And _all _of them (about 1,000) came to this one to ask questions. "Shoot." I said walking over to her and giving her a mic and a smile. She was of coarse completely confident because we've 'talked' so much. "Okay, I was wondering how Shine-NoMore got on the show without you knowing it was the wretched (a/n harsh, I know!) Fang?!" "Well," I began, giving Fang one of my trademark glares while…Kyle shuddered (he's just not used to it.) "They said they 'had no time' but that they had some good music and they said, and I quote, 'We promise you'll like it. Everyone else does.' Un-quote. Well, all I have to say to that is I guess I'm his only ex…fiancée." They all laughed wile the next person walked up, Chris. "Okay, is it true that you and Sam are like together?" he asked. Sam came and took my hand. "Yep." I said simply as he leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek. And the crown went "AWWWW" as Chris walked off and Keely walked on. "Uuuuuuummmmm, what's your favorite colour?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "All together now." I said before everyone shouted, " BLOOD RED!!!" she looked down and passed Garrett on her way down. "Hey, Max. First of all I'd like to say, look' in good… er… settle down Sam I was saying it in a…um… friendly um way. But any-who! Do you think you'll _ever _forgive Fang?!" Wow didn't see _that _one coming! "Hmmm, let's see here… probably not but if he can prove himself I'll _think _about it." Garrett went off and Gabrielle came skipping up right next to me and we hooked arms, me and Gabrielle are pretty close, so it's not creepy or anything. "So?" she said elbowing me in the ribs lightly. "_What? _does he have to do to regain you're trust?" I forgot to say she's a bit sick. "You'll see I said with an evil grin, she pouted. " But I assure you, you'll be the first to know. I'll call you." She started to argue until Aidan, her boyfriend, came and grabbed her hips and pulled her down the stairs, I blew her a kiss, as a friend to all you sickos out there! "Alright one last one. And guess what all you people in the lines?! I'm gonna pick from the crowd, so ha!" they all pouted but couldn't help but smile at my childishness. "okay…ba, ba, baaaummm? Hum. How 'bout you. The guy in the back who's probably been called emo a few times!" He looked up with a questioning look. I rolled my eyes. "Yes. You!" I looked at the dudes managing the stairs and they made a path for this Goth and/or emo kid. He walked up slowly a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. When he got up on stage I gave him the mic and he came up real close and said, "Let's play truth or dare, you and me." What the he – I started thinking but Angel was probably listening – ck?! "Alright…" I started nervously. "Truth or Dare, Max?" "Ummm.." What are you suppose to say? If I said truth he'd probably ask my address or something. So I'll go with option Two. "Dare." When I said it everyone "OOoooo"ed. What the he…ck? "Okay I dare you to go kiss…" he thought for a second as my mouth dropped open in shock. "FANG! And, oh you're gonna catch flies, ya know." Gosh! No! I hate him! "Um, I think I'll…uh…pass?" it ended in a kind question. "Hey, there's no chickening out of Truth or Dare!" "Number one: who put you up to this?! And number two Sam will kick your butt from here to next October!" "Well to answer your first question…" He grinned evilly/smirked and held up 1, 2, 3, 4, 5!! 20 DOLLAR. FREAKING. BILLS!!! What the he-double hockey sticks- is going on here?! I didn't know what to do so…I did the _Max _thing to do; I grabbed Sam's arm and marched off the stage to the lounge where Gazzy was apparently waiting for me. (Hales was curled up beside Fang; claiming her…turf?!) "Max, are you okay? You look pretty pissed." He looked worried. "No, Gaz, I'll be okay, but it _would _be nice if you set off a bomb on Fang over there." Hales and Gazzy's eyes widened. Hales' of sheer terror and Gazzy's of pure excitement _and _terror. So I added quickly, "I was kidding! Jeesh, tough crowd!" they both breathed a sigh of relief. Gosh, get a freaking joke! "Well, um, Max…" he looked down at his feet. "Um, well, Nudge wan –" he got a far off look then added, "_and Angel." _She gave a slight nod, must have been having a conversation in the mind… "wanted us, Iggy and me not sure 'bout Fang, to stay and we were planning on catching a plane tonight back to our separate homes… so we don't really have anywhere to go.." I finally got what he meant. " Oh, yea sure! Our apartment has what 5 guest rooms?" I looked at Nudge she was bouncing like 5 feet in the air. Weird. "Okay, so I guess you guys are coming home with us!" After I told my lovely, and loyal fans that it was over we dashed out to the limo. I didn't look back to see if Fang was following. Dun, dun, dunnn. Wow I really like cliffs apparently! Well that's chapter 2! Hope you liked. And now I shall go finish chapter 2 of the most evil of the good! And away I gooo… 


	3. Chapter 3 AN Sorry!

**Authors Note! **

**I am soo sorry. I need ideas! They just got to Max's apartment and she just got mad at Fang and Hales for making out! They need to do something today, and I don't know what!!! That's all I need help on.**

**Really, really, really sorry! But plz review if you got ideas.**

**Thx**

**~Hales **

**PS: some people are telling me that I need to make paragraphs shorter and remember enters, but I uploaded them like 5 times and even though on Word its not like that it is on . Sorry if its confusing!**


	4. Chapter 4 Another AN I can explain!

**Author's Note (sorry guys)**

**Hey everybody/awesome readers! I am soo sorry I haven't updated! But I have some reason:**

**1.I got a new laptop and it's having serious issues. Such as deleting all my written stuff…ARG!**

**'re painting our living room so my dad took out the computer with all my unfinished chapters.**

** of said painting I have to babysit my younger sister a lot.**

** my other story (most evil of the good) I kind of need a filler. (this story cuz the chapter's started….etc)**

** because of painting there is a shelf thing propped up right where the stairs end and when I was going up to help my sister, it fell on me and I now can't use my left arm. (and typing with only one hand SUCKS!!)**

**Iggy: you are pathetic!**

**Me: Yes I know. I am sooo sorry for this. So yeah. Um, also when my laptop is FIXED I should start being able to star right back. (and when my **_**arm **_**is fixed.**

**ARGH! S****tupid laptop! I know this is underlined its because it wont go away. I could kill someone. But not you, your nice…I think.**

**Any way, **

Pce out,

Hales


End file.
